Miss Jackson
by KianajLau
Summary: After about a day into their marriage, the two adults realized that it was a terrible mistake. Both knew it had been a mistake, waking up the morning after in stranger's arms would seem to pose a problem to most, but they didn't know how big of a mistake it was until they started talking to one another. And boy was it a big mistake. Percabeth AU. Based on Panic! song. Unknown Fan!
1. Foreword

To know for this fanfiction:

This was inspired by Miss Jackson by Panic! at the Disco, but since the song repeats parts and stuff, I had to fill in the gaps. Plus, there is no relationship between the singer and Miss Jackson, only that he is worried for her and that he loves her, so it's not exactly a songfic, it's just inspired.

Also, I know the quality is definitely not the best, but that's because I feel like I need to publish, and I love this idea, so the words just come spilling out. I haven't taken the time to properly plan out or draft this fanfiction, and I have no idea where I want it to go, I haven't edited, I haven't planned anything out… So yeah, I just wanted to get something up for you guys that can be updated frequently (for the time being at least, until I get tired of this fic like all the others). I also enjoy writing this but don't care much for the outcome, like my other stories, so it's a stress-free project.

Thanks for reading my fanfiction!

KianajLau

Also, writing the words… _breasts_ and… _boobies_ makes me so uncomfortable. But, hey, I'm an author (not really) and these are the characters. And my characters use words like… boobies (hehe, boobies).


	2. Chapter 1

"And-"

"Don't leave. Got it."

Percy raised an eyebrow, " _Got it?_ " He dragged out the vowels, as if untrusting of the girl.

Annabeth stretched out lazily along the silk sheets of their bed, making a small grunting noise. She yawned as she threw her legs in the air and brought them back down to the floor, pushing with her arms to prop herself up into a sitting position. "Didn't I already say 'got it'?"

He nodded quickly, "Right, right. So," he ran a hand through his already unruly hair, "you're staying where?" Annabeth reached back to grab a pillow and whacked him in the face. "I can smother you with this pillow, you know. Now shoo." She pursed her lips and screwed them to the side, extending her arm out and swishing her hand out. "Go, go."

Percy sighed, "But that didn't answer my question…" She gave him a warning glare and he nodded quickly, "Okay, yes, see you later... Dearest... dear... heart." They both cringed as soon as he turned away to twist the doorknob. Despite the rush of blood in his cheeks, he turned around. "And don't go _anywhere_."

His wife just rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

Percy had been stressed out the night they met. "Hey, man, just chill… ax… chillax." His normally sensible and uptight friend was trying to be more relaxing. Percy laughed, "Jason, dude, you're the one who usually needs to 'chillax.'" Jason rolled his eyes, "Yes, whatever, I only mean to say that, man, you should do something fun."

An arm suddenly slung over Percy's shoulders as he felt a heavy weight on him. "Man, Super-sized McShizzle's got you." Leo sent Percy an impish grin and wiggled his eyebrows.

Percy sighed irritably, "What, Leo?" Said Latino jumped off and straightened his tie, licking his hand and slicking back his curly brown hair, "Let's go clubbing…"

The green eyes shut tight as it's belonging nose-bridge was pinched, "Leo, no. No, no, no. I am _not_ going clubbing. Especially not with you."

Leo laughed, slapping him on the back, "I think you will…" Percy grunted, "Nah, I don't think so… I'm gonna go back to my office. Please don't interrupt."

Jason grimaced, "You're working on the Chase?" He got a nod in response. Jason winced, "Ooh, that's tough." Percy nodded again, "It's so frustrating. I have zero leads except that she's skillful and knows how to get her job done. She's a thief, a mass murderer, and a scam artist. I can't catch her. It's impossible."

Leo cocked his head to the side, "The Chase?"

Jason smiled, "It's the Chase Case. Percy has to chase Chase. Because her name is Arrabelle Chase." Leo blinked a few times before he cracked a smile, finally getting it. "That's clever," he mused.

Percy managed to crack a smile but still looked tense. "Yeah, anyway, I gotta get back to work. See ya."

He walked back to his office, leaving his friends alone, gripping his briefcase's handle tightly.

The case he'd been working on had been stressing him to no end and he was starting to feel like he was going to go crazy. He needed a drink. Blueberry, maybe. Blue raspberry?

He sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. Maybe Leo was right. Maybe he did need to loosen up a bit.

He opened the door to his office and plopped down in his chair, opening his briefcase as he did so.

 _All known facts:_

 _Name: Arrabelle Mariva Chase_

 _Age: Thirty-seven_

 _Birthday: July 12_

 _Favorite Places to Stay: California, Virginia, New York_

 _Place of Birth: New York_

 _Parents: Fredison and Helen Chase_

 _Siblings: Malcolm, Robert, Luke_

 _Boyfriend: Matthew_

Percy threw the papers on the table, glad that the bulldog clip was still in place the papers together wouldn't fly away; not that it mattered anyway, there were only two sheets.

There was a knock on his door. "Come in." The detective was exasperated and sunk down in his chair.

A grinning face popped in, cheekiness written all over his face. "Ready to go clubbing?"


	4. Chapter 3

Annabeth had said before that not in a million years would she caught _clubbing_. It was bad enough that she had stepped foot in the building with the flashing lights and pounding music, but to actually be on the dance floor and _dancing_? Goodness no, she could not be more ashamed.

She didn't have anything against clubs or bars, but she always imagined there were better ways to spend your time, like reading books… on people's lives, or making new friends… to manipulate, or even study other's behavior… to find the best ways to take them down.

And then he appeared. He walked through the doors and under the strobe lights with a blush on his cheeks, head ducked and coat collars pulled up high. He was grumbling something, his pink lips pursing and moving as he spoke to a short Latino guy who was bouncing up and down on his heels, talking at a rapid pace.

They moved closer and she moved closer to the guy who was wrapped around her and her pretty little fingers. She reached back and grabbed his neck, pulling him down to her. Tilting her head up, she whispered in his ear, "Be right back." The poor fool, so drunk he could hardly tell his left foot from his right as he kept tripping over nothing, nodded and drooled slightly as she blinked slowly, looking up at him seductively.

She walked away slowly, her arm dragging the length of his. Winking, she walked toward the mysterious jet black haired figure. Blinking blearily, she stumbled towards him, trying to act as drunk as possible. "Hi-hey there, cutie… cute…" The man shifted uncomfortably, "Uh, hu- hi, hello… there…" Ah, Perseus Jackson, ever the one with words, wasn't he. No, he actually wasn't. She'd checked so before going to the club.

"You look cute…" And she wasn't lying; for once. But she had to act drunk, or tipsy at least. "Really cute." He smirked slightly, which seemed completely in his nature to her, and said, now 'knowing' that he couldn't embarrass himself in front of a drunk lady, "Yeah, so are you."

" _Smooth_ …" They both turned to see what Annabeth thought to be an elf leaning against the wall. They both blinked slowly as they stared at him. "Yeah, okay… I get it, I'll leave." Then he was gone.

The blonde fluffed her hair, purposely making it seem over-exaggerated but she knew it would still draw his attention. She made a show of crossing her arms under her chest, pushing up her breasts, again making it seem like she was trying to impress him in her wasted state, but she could see him trying, and failing, to avert his eyes.

Annabeth couldn't lie and say she didn't feel uncomfortable doing these kinds of things with Perseus, but she wasn't supposed to care. "Let's… let's get some drinks." He nodded, still entranced by her curves.

After they had both had a few drinks, Percy made a show of looking at somewhere other than her eyes, and then making contact with her's again. He grinned, "Out of all your beautiful curves," he looked at her chest again, "your smile is my favorite."

She laughed at his cheesy line, but felt flattered nonetheless. "Is that why you've been making such a scene in staring at my boobs all evening?" There was no hesitation in his voice when he said, "I was raised a gentleman and would never do such a demeaning thing as staring at inappropriate body parts. I was merely looking at your…" He cleared his throat, "you know, so I could tell you that line." He paused, leaning forward and pressing his forearms to his knees, "Did you like it?"

She pushed his face away, "It was cute… it was… whatever."

Then they had another round of drinks. And then another. And another…

"Hey… Perc… Percy, do you want to… get out of here?"


	5. Chapter 4

Percy's jaw fell as he looked at the beautiful girl who was holding two tickets excitedly. "Vegas." He deadpanned. "You want to go to Vegas." She nodded her head vigorously, now no longer pretending to be drunk. "So you went and bought tickets. To Vegas." She nodded again. "And we're going?" Another nod. "Tonight." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Percy, we're going to Vegas tonight. It's only like, a two-hour flight or whatever." Percy, who didn't take her to be a spur of the moment kind of person, was pleasantly surprised. "Okay. I'm up for it." And he gave her that heart-melting grin again.

So they walked through the airport, a drunken mess as they bought duty-free items and boarded their plane. Neither could keep their hands off the other as they sat on the plane, playing footsie, booping each other's noses like the obnoxious couples both often complained about, and nuzzling cheeks and noses.

Passengers warranted their discontentedness and made fun of the pair, but they hardly noticed. All they wanted to do was get off the plane and to get to the city where they could _really_ do some damage.

Annabeth had a plan, and she was going to complete it, no matter what. Even in her drunken state, she swam in and out of soberness. "Let's get a hotel room… for the night." Percy nodded dumbly, ready to go along with anything the goddess in front of him said. "Hotel, yes, credit… card… I have it! Here, right…" She giggled dumbly and he smiled cheekily, dropping his card on the floor.

They spent several minutes dropping credit, debit, and hotel cards, fumbling with each other's hands, struggling to get the door open and falling asleep.

Except, sometime in the middle of the night, Annabeth stirred, still feeling woozy but also recalling what she had gone to first do. She pushed Percy's arm, pressing her cheek against it. "So warm…" She slapped him lightly, "Ge' up. Up up." Percy groaned and rolled over, squishing her under him. "Percy!"

The sleeping man finally blinked several times, opening his eyes to see who had awoken him. "Mom?" Annabeth slapped him, "I'm nah your mom… your mom so… jokes are funny." He nodded, "Aren't jokes s'posed to be funny?" She nodded, and he nodded, and they both leaned forward to nod when they hit their head's against one another's.

"I wanna go somewhere. Let's go somewhere… like a church. To pray. For.-"

"Blue cookies."

Annabeth hummed sleepily, "Yes, blue cookies… Now let's go! I wanna get some chocolate chip churches."

* * *

 **This chapter is a bore, but meehhhhh… Next one should be better**


	6. Chapter 5

"Jackson, any progress on the Chase?" Percy shook his head, "No, sir." Luke nodded, "Well, you better get on it, otherwise I'll assign the case to someone else." Percy nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Got it?" Percy nodded. " _Got it_?" Percy nodded his head, bowed down, "Got it, Mr. Castellan." His boss nodded his approval and walked away stiffly, then slapping another of his employees on his shoulder and chatting him up about his weekend.

Percy couldn't complain though. He hadn't been much of a use to the agency recently. He assisted in a few small cases, helped research for several large ones, and instigated many searches, but he had never got as much recognition as he did during his second month of his job.

But eight months after that, Percy had nothing huge to show for. He needed to break this case and finally capture the elusive 'Arrabelle' Chase. Well, that's what everyone else thought his goal was.

But no, he'd already found Miss Chase. Mrs. Chase. Mrs. _Jackson_ … Percy shuddered. He was after Annabeth Jackson, his _wife_.

"Oh my gods," Percy groaned. He banged his head against a wall, "Oh. My. God." A nearby worker, Rachel, looked up, sending a quizzical look at him. He just waved nervously, and grinned, to which she returned with a cautious smile.

Percy groaned again and walked to his office, twisting his ring around his finger. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and glanced at it nervously. No new notifications. He tugged at his collar, nervously glancing at his phone. _Annabeth_.

He unlocked his phone and texted her. _Hey, how you doing?_ He waited, drumming his fingers on his laptop anxiously as he set his phone down. He picked it back up. Unlocking it, he sent another text, _Hey, got my text?_

He tapped his foot against the ground. _You're still at home right?_

His phone buzzed three times on his desk and he looked down.

 _Hey, how are you doing?*_

 _Hey, did you get my text?**_

 _You're still at home, right?***_

Percy sighed. She corrected all his grammatical and punctuational errors, but didn't even bother responding to his questions.

 _I'm good, by the way. I got your text, I just chose to ignore it, and yes, I am at your house._

He smiled, then frowned with the realisation that he called it _his_ house and not 'theirs'. _Who cared what she thought anyway, she was barely human._ So what, maybe Percy felt bitter, but he had the right to be. He brought her into his home, provided for her, was covering up her story, and was risking his job, safety, and overall well-being. Just for her.

He scrunched his nose up in frustration. Why was he doing anything for her at all? He groaned. Because she was his wife.

His internal struggle was not helping his work at all. Just forget Annabeth, he told himself, forget Annabeth.

Focus on the case. Focus on saving Annabeth.


	7. Chapter 6

After about a day into their marriage, the two adults realized that it was a terrible mistake. Both knew it had been a mistake, waking up the morning after in stranger's arms would seem to pose a problem to most, but they didn't know how big of a mistake it was until they started talking to one another. And boy was it a big mistake.

The moment they woke up, Annabeth had slapped him and run away. Sure, it had been her plan originally to get him to save her, but getting _married_ was not her intended solution.

She nearly leaped out of bed when she heard the low, warm voice rumble, "Just cuddle a little bit longer." She tensed up and tried to push him off her. "No… cuddles…" She groaned, trying to keep her impatience bottled up. _He's just like any other man, Annabeth. Keep it together._ She pushed him up to a sitting position. His head lolled to the side and fell on her shoulder. He grumbled and she felt hot breath hit her shoulder as well as a trickle of- "He drools? Gross…"

She was losing patience, "Get up, get up, get up!" She rolled off the bed and his entire body swayed before falling to the side. But since his torso was so long, curse him and his long, lean, and lithe body, he hit his head on the side of the bedside table.

He woke up with a jolt as he muttered sleepily, "Blue cookies are usually blue… Yuh-huh…" And then he looked up at her, bed sheets wrapped around her, looking annoyed yet sheepish at the same time. "Are you… naked? Did we..?" She threw her head back and laughed, "Are you kidding? Me and you? Okay, I might've been drunk, but I would never engage in such… intimate activities with _you_."

His head cocked to the side, his rumpled hair falling to the side, "What's wrong with me?" He frowned suddenly, "Who _are_ you?" She laughed, her tan shoulders shaking overtop the sheets. She dropped them and stood up, wearing only a plain white tank top, short shorts and… a wedding ring that glinted in the morning light.

"What is _that_?" She turned around, a hand grasped around the handle of Percy's briefcase, "What is what?"

He rolled his eyes, making a 'duh' face, "What's on your finger? Are you married? Why were you in my bed? This isn't my bed… Did I help you cheat on someone? You took advantage of my body!"

Despite the awkward yet serious situation, she laughed, "I have no idea what's on my finger, I'm definitely _not_ married, we're in a," she looked out the window and hummed in appreciation, "five-star hotel… what were the other questions..? Oh, yes, I am not involved in any relationships, romantic or platonic, and we didn't have-"

"Okay, okay, okay!"

She raised an eyebrow. He looked sheepish, "Sorry, I was trained not to even have the," he looked around, "'s' word mentioned on the first date." She shook her head, spluttering in bewilderment, "This- this isn't in any way or form a _first date_. Or a regular date! I- I- This wasn't a date, it was a- uh," she trailed off and Percy smirked at her. "It wasn't? I remember going to a bar, seeing a pretty blonde girl…" He frowned slightly, "The rest is kind of a blur, but I'm pretty sure it was a date."

She shook her head, "It was a _plan_." She backtracked when she realized she had let loose a _minor_ detail, but as long as she didn't react to it, he wouldn't think anything of it. She carried on, "I just needed to get some things off my chest and you were the solution." But he didn't buy it. He wasn't one of the best detectives for nothing.

"Maybe I've been out of serious cases for a while, but I can smell fish. And something is definitely fishy about this. What _plan_?" She kept her face neutral, "I told you. I needed to clear my head. I had just gotten dumped and wanted to clear my mind."

He put on his thinking face, scrunching up his nose, furrowing his brows, and pursing his lips as he screwed them to the side. "But… how old are you?"

She sighed, "Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"How old are you?" He pressed. "Twenty- two." He nodded. "Okay, you're twenty-two. And you were just dumped, got wasted out of heartbreak, and now you're talking about your ex… you should be in tears." She gave a quizzical look, "What?"

"You'd just been dumped, you're practically still a teenage girl, you were intoxicated by the time I was at the club, which obviously meant you were trying to forget him, you used me to have a good time-"

"I didn't use you-"

"You're talking about the man, maybe even boy-"

"Shut u-"

"And you're not even crying. Or holding back tears. I think you're lying."

She blinked, mouth agape. Annabeth was shocked, that was plain to see, and Percy allowed himself a self-satisfied grin. Even though he was so close, she had to keep her identity safe, and try to indirectly directly achieve her goal. Sometimes, she confused even herself. "Wow." He nodded, "Uh-huh."

"You think _all_ girls are alike? _Boys._ "

"Well, well… _Girls!_ "

She sighed, "Let's just… Let's just try to get to know each other."


	8. Chapter 7

Annabeth didn't really care about what Percy had to say. She knew practically everything about him already, but she needs him to _tell_ her practically everything, because later, she might let something slip out that he hadn't told her before. Even if she was trained to be the best at everything she did, sometimes even she slipped up.

"And I'm working on this case right now, so yeah. Talking has been great and all, but I need to get back to work."

"What's the case about?" She twirled her hair, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously. But, he had already spent the entire morning and afternoon together, and he knew how she worked. And he knew she didn't do 'cute'.

Percy's eyes narrowed, "What do you want?" She blinked innocently, eyes wide in question, "Whatever do you mean?" He sighed, shaking his head.

The glinting of an object caught his eye again. He lifted his gaze slightly, staring at the girl's hand. Her hands were clasped together under her chin, so he couldn't tell which hand or finger it was on, but he was pretty sure she was wearing a ring.

"Perv!" Suddenly, he got slapped. He rubbed his cheek, lips drawn into a straight line.

"What was that for?" She huffed indignantly and crossed her arms. "You were staring at my breasts again…"

"Oh my gods," he shook his head, laughing slightly, "I was just looking at you ring. Where'd you get it?" She tilted her head, "I don't have any rings? Do you need to get your eyes checked?" That was the fifth time he'd asked her if she was married in some sort of way. _Is that a wedding ring? Shouldn't you have an engagement ring, as well? Are you married? Are you married? Are you married? Are you_ married?!

She rubbed her face and slid them down her face, a habit she'd picked up from Percy. "Never mind all that, but what is your case about?" It was Percy's turn to frustratedly run his hand down his face.

"It's about this girl, this- this Arrabelle Chase." She quirked a brow. _Arrabelle Chase_ , _huh?_ She'd gotten Annabelle, Annie, Arriana, even, but never Arrabelle. It was a nice name. "And, gods, I can't even get a solid lead." He groaned, both hands rubbing his face this time. His fingers moved apart and one vibrant, sea-green eye surveyed her, "What exactly is it that _you_ do?"

She had a list of jobs prepared for the night before, but after such a long night and morning, she'd forgotten all of them. "Um, I'm a detective as well." He lifted one eyebrow. "Well, not in the traditional sense of detective, more like, investigator, lawyer… I'm like, a jack of all trades." She shrugged 'nonchalantly'.

He regarded her for a while, but perked up, "Really? You think you can help me on this case?" He was beyond worrying about his pride, because he needed the case. The case was going to be his shot at the promotion to big boss.

Annabeth knew that, and pondered over the issue under his begging stare. As much as she wanted him to be off _her_ case, it was _his_ case. It was his job.

"Please?" He looked like a baby seal for gods' sakes. So if she could avert his attention off her but still get him to solve the case… "Okay."

* * *

Guys, guys, guys. I just posted a 'foreword' of sorts, but seriously, like I said, I have no idea, zero, zilch, nada idea on where this story is going, how I'm going to write the rest of it, and how it's all going to play out.


	9. Chapter 8

Why, oh why, did she agree to help him on that case? Who cared if it was his job? It was _her_ job to not get caught.

But, Percy was good at his job, even she had o admit. With barely any leads or sightings of her, he was doing a pretty good job of piecing together what little facts he had on her.

"Obviously, that's a wig." She raised an eyebrow. He was _good_. "Oh, it's easy to tell. The hair is a bit too glossy, and there's a sprinkle of white stuff, probably baby powder she used to try to make it _less_ glossy." He was right. As she looked closer, she realized she hadn't brushed in the powder enough.

"Huh, but what do you suppose her real hair color is?" She wondered if she should throw him off, but if he was as good as the articles she'd read on him said, then he'd figure it out and she'd look like a complete fool. "I think she's a brunette. Maybe dirty blonde hair?"

He quirked his head to the side, "Why?" Annabeth didn't know why. How could you tell underneath a wig?

"I don't know. I mean, just looking at her skin color. And she's wearing a blonde wig, why not just style her hair differently? Or add extensions?" Honestly, she didn't do the latter because she was just lazy.

He hummed his approval, "But maybe she knew the detectives would think that. Maybe she really _is_ blonde and just wore a blonde _wig_ to confuse us." He. Was. Good.

"Maybe…"

"So all we know is that her name is _probably_ not Arrabelle, she wears a wig, is possibly blonde, wears contacts, her eyes are most likely blue, and she's not actually fat."

"So her name is unknown, her hair color is unknown, her age and birthday are unknown, her whereabouts are unknown-"

"She's somewhere on the east coast," he defended.

"Her eye color is unknown, but there is a tinge of green _or_ light blue _or_ dark blue, and we know that she either wears a fat suit or stuffs pillows in her clothes. That's quite a bit you've learned in the past few weeks."

He rubbed the back his neck sheepishly, "Uh, yeah, I know, right?"

She snorted, "Goodness me, when's this got to be done by?"

"Uh, I mean, whenever, I guess. Just as soon as possible."

"And if you never catch her?"

He shrugged, "I never catch her."

"And if someone else finds her first?"

"That someone finds her first."

"Simple as that?"

"Simple as that."

She regarded him suspiciously. "Why don't you care more about this case?" He shrugged again, making an indifferent sound. She sighed. "How have you managed to keep your job all these years with an attitude like that?"

He lifted his shoulders but she glared at him and he sighed, "I dunno. It's just that everybody has been chasing her for years and she's never been caught, so…. I mean, Jason Grace? He's like the Sherlock Holmes of today! He wasn't able to solve it."

"Jason Grace like Thalia Grace's younger brother?"

"Thalia? How do you know her?"

Thalia Grace was probably one of the most wanted criminals. She never robbed anyone or anything, but she was known for seducing people, of both genders, and ending them after.

"I don't know her, I just know _of_ her. Everyone knows her."

He hummed, "I suppose so. Maybe, if I knew Jason, or Thalia, we could ask them about Arrabelle." Annabeth paled.

"Why?" He shrugged, "I dunno, they're both criminals?"

"But there's never been a sighting of the two of them together? Has there?" She nervously twiddled her thumbs.

She and Thalia had always been careful, even _more_ careful than usual, when meeting together. Annabeth was always the more cautious of the two though, because most of the police forces and other important figures were all terrified of Thalia. But, from what she knew, no one had ever even caught onto the two of them knowing each other.

"Nah, but, you know. They might've just been super careful. Of course, they'd be careful on their own, but if everyone knew those two were acquaintances, maybe even friends, then it'd give the country more reason to capture them. If we got one, we could get the other."

She raised an eyebrow, but on the inside, she was terrified. She could practically hear his thoughts.

"You wanna try to capture the elusive Thalia Grace?"


End file.
